There are many passive security checks applied to individuals via landline telephone or mobile phone calls. For example, calls may be received from a bank or insurance company. At the start of a call, the caller generally asks for some personal sensitive information (PSI) to verify to whom they are speaking.
However, such calls may not be genuine and may be malicious calls by people phishing for information. The more information an individual provides, the more chance this information will be hijacked and become less secure.
The ability to verify by an individual that the caller is actually calling from a trusted party can be challenging. Current methods of asking for a reference or confirmation from the caller may not always be reliable.